unexpectedfandomcom-20200214-history
Assistance Required
'Assistance Required '''is the 8th episode of Season 1 (Unexpected) of Unexpected. This is also the 8th overall episode of the series. Plot Spencer and Shawn are trapped in an anti-human cell, and Morgan has to save them. Morgan has to make a choice to tell his friends or do it alone. Characters Main Characters * Spencer Cash * Shawn Conway * Morgan Cash * Jennifer Hive * Luke Washington * Dan Conway Recurring Characters * Tyrone Davis * Jack McCoy Storyline Tyrone: You have something I want. Shawn: What do we have that you would possibly want? Tyrone: The Duo power! Spencer: Duo Power? What is that? Tyrone: I am afraid I have said too much. Shawn: You won’t get away with this! (Shawn touches Spencer) Tyrone: Your powers don’t work in your cell. Spencer: What kind of cell is this? Tyrone: An anti-super human cell. It blocks out all of your powers. (Spencer’s Tree House) Morgan: Where are they! (Jack walks in) Jack: Hey Morgan: Oh hi Jack: Spencer asked me to come over. Morgan: Oh, he isn’t here right now. Jack: Oh do you know when he will be back? Morgan: Sadly I don’t. Jack: Alright, I guess I’ll go Morgan: Okay bye Jack: Bye (Police Station) Morgan: Mr. Conway, I need your help. Dan: With what? Morgan: Well it’s hard to say but I really need your help. Dan: Oh, I’m sorry I cannot help right now I have to go somewhere I can help later. Morgan: But it’s important. Dan: I’m sorry I have to go. (Central Park) Morgan: Jen! Luke! I need your help. Luke: Morgan, what’s going on? Morgan: It’s all really hard to explain I just need you to help me find Shawn and Spencer. Jen: Where did they go? Morgan: Uh it’s hard to explain. I just need you guys to help me look. Luke: Have you tried Spencer’s secret tree house. Morgan: Yeah and how do you know about that? Luke: He told all of us. Wait how do you know? Morgan: He just told me 3 days ago. Jen: Well what are we waiting for? We have to find our friends! (Secret Lab) Dan: How is our joint duo? Tyrone: They are good we have them where we want them. Dan: We need to keep them away from causing any chaos in the town. Tyrone: Trust me I have it all handled. Dan: Perfect. (Jail Cell) Spencer: How are we supposed to get out? Shawn: I have no idea! We have to try everything! Spencer: We can’t try anything without our powers. Shawn: True, well we can’t just wait here. They might try to kill us. (Tyrone walks up) Tyrone: You really think I would try to kill you! Shawn: Uh yeah. Villains do that. Tyrone: I need your power. Spencer: I don’t get this power! We don’t even know how to use everything. Tyrone: This makes you vulnerable. You have no way of escaping. Shawn: So we have a chance of escaping now? Tyrone: I never said that! There is no way of you breaking out. Spencer: We’ll it wouldn’t hurt to try. Shawn: Come on, Spencer. (Spencer and Shawn touch) Spencer: Shawn, I think its working! We are breaking the cell. Tyrone: Stop touching! (Tyrone shocks them) Spencer: Put up the shield! Shawn: It’s blocking the shock! We are doing it! Spencer: Break the cell! (Spencer and Shawn break the cell) Spencer: Make a run for it! (Spencer’s Tree House) Morgan: Okay so here is the thing. Luke: Yes? Morgan: Shawn and Spencer have super powers! They are being captured by a villain. Jen: Okay, Morgan are you okay? Are they even gone? Morgan: Yes they are! You have to believe me! I am not crazy. Luke: Okay so they are super humans. How? Morgan: It’s from when they got blasted the day they went to the hospital. Luke: That makes a little bit of sense. Jen: Well let’s go find him! ''(Spencer and Shawn walk in) Spencer: No, need. We are here. Morgan: Spencer! Where were you?